New Trouble for Starfleet
by Rangerfan58
Summary: not sure how to describe it except what's in disclaimer.go to profile to understand my system within the system and it's a one shot


_What you recognize I don't own. If you have read my other stories involving one of my characters then some of the first story has not happened and none of the second_

Jewel and her crew were in quite a predicament. Jem Hadar and Delta Quadrant enemies had surrounded them in the hot desert (worst case scenario)

"OK you 10 cover the left you 10 cover right, the rest of us have the middle"

they start to fight when they hear a voice

"end simulation"

the scene fades into the holodeck

"Picard we were in the middle of the simulation"

"have you forgotten what day it is Jewel?"

"no it's the day that...Kira Nerys comes to earth to check us out and talk about Bajor" (groans) "how much time?"

"fifteen minutes"

(sighs) "all right 10 minutes or extra training after the banquet and 20 extra for me since I'm the admiral and should have known better"

everyone was their on time

"look sharp"

Kira departs from the shuttle and Picard greets her

"colonel Kira welcome to Starfleet Command"

"thank you"

she sees Jewel and her crew

"so this is the crew that's like _Voyager_"

"not quite colonel they _are_ key differences"

"besides the ships names I don't see any"

just then Jewel's captain heard something an grabbed his bow and arrow

"James what's going on?"

"did any of you just hear something?"

"no sir"

just then the same sound happened again heard by all

(taking out his phaser) "I'll check it out Jewel get you, Kira, and your crew inside now"

"sorry captain I'm afraid you can't do that exactly, James until we get back you're in charge of the group"

"and if you're not back in an hour?"

"get security and make sure it's tightened around the president" (gets out her weapon) "we're going hunting"

and with that she and Picard check it out. Inside Starfleet Command"

"shouldn't we go out there and help?"

"an disobey orders I think not"

"James is right until we have more information it's best to stay put"

fifteen minutes later they didn't have a choice but to disobey Jewel's orders

"sorry admiral but there's no other choice, Parson Jankins, Shaften, and Canter alert security to the problem, Justin, Kenton Doter and Carter you're the front lines the rest of you spread out and prepare to defend Starfleet Command from enemy forces"

"and if anyone even _thinks_ about killing the president they'll have to go through me"

they're all quickly in position though Kira had a little difficulty getting into the office

"besides you guys I'm the best he's got so let me through"

an argument ensued until the president intervened

"let her though she's just trying to help where's Jewel, Picard or James?"

"missing, missing and probably fighting were told to wait an hour but things happened that changed the plans"

she sees something behind the president and knocks him down before he was hit

"you OK Mr president?"

"bit shocked and bruised but alive thanks to you"

"good now if you'll excuse me..."

"get 'em"

and so all over Starfleet command a battle ensued. 2 hours later

"sorry we're late we got caught up back there"

"understandable all things considered"

he does a quick head count and report count and notices someone missing/ no report

"have either of you seen Kira?"

"not since she arrived and we were forced to split up why?"

"she's missing"

"I'll start a search"

"no need she wears a Starfleet comm badge, I'll try and track her through that"

just then Kira shows up, barely standing

No need I'm right here"

she collapses to one knee

(runs over) "Kira are you all right?"

"I'm fine, mission a...ccomp...lished"

and with that she dies

(saluting) "goodbye Kira and thanks"

"she should be buried on her home planet which is where my crew is heading next, Jewel to USS Jewel one to beam to stasis. Lock on and energize"

she had tapped on Kira[s comm badge while she was talking and everyone aw Kira teleported out of there

"come on let's start repairs and then take Kira home for a proper burial""

and that's exactly what they do, kind of. 2 days from Bajor

"how do we tell him James? I mean he just got back and he and Kira are good friends"

"let's worry about that when the time comes Jewel"

just then sickbay called

"sickbay to bridge I think you'd better get down here admiral, hold still you"

communications were cut

"James you have the bridge"

she goes to the trubolift

"sickbay"

once there she sees why she was called down though she doesn't exactly believe her eyes

"how? Oh and lie down and hold still, doctor how?"

"my guess her metabolism slowed down so much she appeared dead I noticed the moment I saw her and have been working on her ever since so I could fully revive her and it's worked"

"yes it's worked now let...me...up"

"not a chance colonel"

"I know my own body and I say I'm fine"

(sighs) "you win Kira, scan her and release her and then I want you on the bridge Kira"

"understood"

fifteen minutes later there were three commanding officers on the bridge

"I say we keep an eye on the port side"

"i say eyes front the Cardassians have tried three times to take over DS9 and Bajor in the past two months, which is why I called for an emergency meeting with the president"

"if that's the case I say shields up and yello9w alert just in case"

"agreed"

"OK then" (louder) "shields up, yellow alert weapons on standby and if you see any Cardassian ships, I like the policy shoot first ask questions later right now"

fortunately they got there without major incidents, one minor incident put Kira back in sickbay and that was only until the doctor was finished with her burn treatment. On the bridge

"remind me to tell them I need engineering help since over half my crew is back on earth"

"we're being contacted"

"on screen"

they see an old friend on the screen Sisko

"this is captain Sisko on DS9 identify yourself"

"this is admiral Jewel of the starship Jewel requesting permission to dock and engineering help for repairs to consoles and the engine"

"permission to dock granted but why do you need engineering help?"

(winces) "we left over half of the engineering crew on earth to help with..."

"to help with the repairs after the attack that killed Kira" (sighs) "I'll have the crew ready"

"captain..."

but communications were cut before she could finish, just as Kira came onto the bridge

(turns) "I think you should stay in my ready room until I can explain things Kira"

"sorry admiral but I'm finally home again and I"m going aboard whether you like it or not"

"(sighs) "you can be just as stubborn as me sometimes but he still thinks you're dead"

"I'm leaving"

she starts to leave

"Kira wait!" (sighs) "you can come with the boarding party _but_ you are to wear a cloak until we get to the bridge..."

"Ops"

"OK until we get to Ops, ten when I introduce you you can reveal yourself but only then"

"if Odo were here he'd stop me in an instant but I agree to your terms"

and so once on board the4y find that Odo was back and as sharp as ever

"hold it put the hood of the cloak down"

(steps between) "sorry sir but as they are _my_ guest I say they are allowed to wear the cloak the way they want" (thinks) "_which actually means the way I told her but he doesn't need to know that_"

"my name is Odo and I'm the security chief around here"

"well as I"m an admiral I rank higher than you and I say back off"

"fine but I"m escorting you to Ops, since you probably don't know the way"

"I do too know my way around here it's me Odo it's Jewel"

"Jewel but how?"

"not now Odo now if you'll excuse me I need to see Sisko"

well the finally get to Ops with Jewel explaining things to Kira

"welcome back Jewel, excuse me admiral Jewel

"thanks captain now for the ..."

they were interrupted by O'brian

"sir we have a priority one message from earth for admiral Jewel"

"on screen"

they see the president

"Mr president what's wrong?"

"I'm afraid it's not good" (sighs) "there was an explosion from the science division during repairs all dead now"

"was all of my crew in there?"

"all except for one ensign who got assigned to the medical section somehow"

"bury them on earth oh and I have a surprise"

she nods at Kira who cocks her head to the side

"yes now might as well have _some_ good news to compensate the bad"

and so Kira takes off the hood for all in Ops and the president to see

"but how you died defending me from several enemies solo"

"according to Jewel's" (she had permission) "doctor my metabolism slowed down so much I appeared I was dead"

"then let me be the first to welcome you back to the land of the living colonel Nerys"

(chuckles) "I'm afraid you're too late on that one sir the doctor was there when I woke up two days ago"

"then let me be the second to welcome you back"

(chuckles again) "sorry but Jewel has second and James has third"

(laughs) "who hasn't welcomed you back?"

"after James no one"

"than let me be the fourth to welcome you back"

"and I'm the fifth"

Odo had come in during the transmission and heard the president say fourth and Sisko say fifth when he finally gets to Ops and sees Kira

"and I'm the sixth sorry about earlier Kira"

"you didn't know I _was _in a cloak per the admiral orders" (she takes the entire cloak off) "but I'm giving it back to her it's not mine, heavy and hot"

"only if you're not sued to it" (turns back to the screen) "thanks for informing me Mr president"

"a temporary replacement crew is headed your way they'll be there in four days"

"good I'll need all the help I can get from what I can tell it's a _big_ sip"

"it is a big ship but there's a reason for it"

"the extra requirement to be in your crew"

"speaking of which" (turns) "may we use the holodecks until the ship's repaired Sisko?"

"ask Quark"

"he's _still_ here?"

"we've had a sort of understanding since I've been back"

"if you're sure, Odo I know you don't approve of weapons but we _will not_ leave our weapons on the ship"

"I've read about you ad I won't interfere _but_ unless you're practicing or defending they stay put understood?"

"yes now if you'll excuse me I have to talk to Quark"

she starts toward the lift when sirens go off

"we've been invaded don't know the enemy central area"

they see the enemy on the screen that the president wasn't on

"great these guys" (sighs) "admiral Jewel to all ships hands get to the promenaed with your weapons out we have a fight on our hands"

she4 brings out her bow and arrow and gets to the promenaed to see her men fighting so she joins in

"James take some of the men and make sure all area are secure look out" (she shoots and hits her target) "and do it fast"

(turns) "thanks I"m on it"

five hours later though battered dirty and tired the crew of the USS Jewel made the enemy retreat

"everyone in sickbay _now_!"

"doctor we're fine"

"doctor's orders"

and so they go to sickbay and after some medical attention they were pronounced fit

"OK you're fine"

"thank you, split up and help were needed"

O'Brian who was there for some cuts and possible sprain looked surprised

"think Miles my ship and her crew get into tight spots all of us have basic knowledge in every field"

"of course sir"

just then alarms sounded and a lot of people went to Ops to see a Dominion ship

"what is the Dominion doing on this side of the wormhole?"

"that's a good question"

just then the ship was shot at by very familiar ships

"we've got Delta Quadrant trouble"

they were sent a transmission

"looks like we've got Dominion rogue trouble as well this is the only ship that's free meaning the only crew that escaped"

"O'bran I need a concentrated phaser beam to hit the weapons of the Delta Quadrant ship when I give the signal"

"ready"

she waits for a bit

"now!"

and the Delta Quadrant ship retreated for the moment

"we did it we won"

"no, he'll be back I know it I'm going to meet them"

Odo was already there

"founder Starfleet, the Delta Quadrant and rouges have control of everything and the founder world is encased in a force field so no one can get in or out"

"how bad is it?"

"concentration camps are already p and being used"

"let's get to Ops and plan then and no trying to tak3e over please"

"of course"

and so they start planning. After a month

"that's it this is going to Starfleet Command"

"I agree they could come up with a better plan than mining the entrance"

"well it seemed like a good idea at the time"

"well since we're on civil terms we may as well try"

two weeks later

"we are there"

"here goes nothing"

"Odo if something goes wrong go back to DS9 and get the crew to Bajor"

"but they need you admiral"

"yes but they can take care of themselves if they have to"

an hour later Jewel was apparently dead and the Dominion with the president

"we'll get the rogues who did this I promise"

and so the president was told the situation and Starfleet Intelligence thought up a good plan that did involve explosives but not the wormhole

"you do realize that if it fails we _will _have to mine the wormhole"

"that will be a last option but yes we understand"

meanwhile in a camp

"great _another_ prisoner"

"then they'll have to learn the ropes"

they see its' a Starfleet officer

"oh no it's a Starfleet officer it's started"

then public questioning was started

"name and rank"

"many years ago captain James T Kirk helped Klingons and started Day of Honor"

she was hit a few times

"where is your ship and crew?"

"recently captain Jean Luc Picard was taken prisoner and used by the Borg at Wolf 359"

she was tortured for an hour until they gave up. In the bunks

"what are you _thinking_?"

(coughs) "get them mad enough to make a mistake so we can escape"

"we already tried that and failed"

"than we'll need another plan and I know for a fact Starfleet and the only Dominion crew is also making plans as we speak"

"than let's hope its' a good one and we'll help on our side by trying to escape"

"while you plan I'll sleep"

back on earth

"we've been forced to evacuate DS9"

"what for?"

"the systems been hacked and it's inhabitable now"

and so the attack-retreat began until after a month it was a standstill. At the camp

"OK let's do it"

and oxygen alarms went off and with the distraction of finding the problem working the prisoners escape

"OK what now?"

"DS9 here we come!"

they get there to find it evacuated

"where are they?"

"something must have happened alert the armada we're going to earth"

and so after a week they get half way and are stopped by _Voyager_

"this is captain Chakotay turn around or regret it"

"give me that I guess you haven't gotten the memo captain but the Dominion is an ally right now so stand down"

"sorry stranger no can do"

"Omega 9 Beta 3 Zeta 158 Delta 10 Jewel 9 Jewel 12"

"sorry that code has been nullified"

"OK if that doesn't work starbase 375 several years ago"

"admiral but how you were captured"

"I escaped now if you will I have a headache so let us pass"

and so they reach earth a day after the confrontation with Chakotay

"it's half of our strength what is going on?"

"whatever it is it's not our fault"

"we've got Cardassians and Klingons"

"wait until you know who's the enemy and who's the ally"

two minutes later

"the Jewel's attacking the Cardassian ship and not the Klingon"

"do you have a shuttle?"

"yes it's a Starfleet one crash landed a few months ago no survivors sorry"

"what happened?"

"it was trying to land with engine trouble we were escorting it to a safe clearing didn't make it all the way there"

"I'll take it oh and be careful"

once in the shuttle

"now this is more like it"

once out she starts attacking the Cardassian ship with not much success

"looks like it's time for plan B"

she sets it on automatic ramming speed and activates the emergency teleporter pad to the nearest Starfleet ship which happened to be the _Enterprise_. On the bridge

"captain something is materializing on the bridge"

"on my way"

once there he sees an unconscious officer

"turn them over gently"

they do and all are shocked to see who it is

"it's admiral Jewel but how?"

Jewel wakes up

(groans) "where am I?"

"welcome aboard the _Enterprise_ admiral"

"hey Picard look some refugees and I just escaped a concentration camp so if you don't mind we need to talk to Starfleet Command"

and so once on earth they're surrounded

"hands up"

"OK, OK, we'll come in quietly no need to get forceful"

they were put into the brig

"do you have any plans founder?"

"we wait"

"good plan oh and when they bring the food don't try to argue"

but when it was time for food they saw the president instead

"Mr president"

they look into each others eyes for a long time

"release them"

"sir?"

"release them they're not enemies"

once released the two hugged to confirm it as them

"good to see you"

"same here come we have much planning to do"

once in his office

"how did you escape?"

"to make a long story short we made a distraction and stole Dominion ships"

"I wouldn't call taking back what is our stealing admiral"

"well we used Dominion ships all the same and went first to DS9..."

"and found it evacuated"

"yes and then came here"

"welcome home come let's plan"

and so they do and for six years they attack, make plans, free slaves, and destroy camps all from DS9

"this is it the final blow"

"we will leave the rogues with you"

and so they win the war after six long trying years for all involved

"it's finally over the rogues have lost"

"Mr president may we talk?"

"yes in my office"

and so with a formal treaty the Dominion became allies with Starfleet


End file.
